


Kiss Me Where it Hurts

by Radical_Anus



Series: Tumblr Asks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hancio, M/M, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Anus/pseuds/Radical_Anus
Summary: Not all pains can be cured by kissees, but sometimes sentiment can make up for everything else.
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Tumblr Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673716
Kudos: 10





	Kiss Me Where it Hurts

He was awake. Aware.

Years of listening for dangerous would-be assassins kept his ears fine-tuned to his surroundings, even in the safest of places. And while there was nothing but the ticking of the bedroom clock and hum of the air conditioning…

Something woke him.

Hanzo kept himself prone, and his breathing even, reaching out with his available senses to find the disturbance. Behind him, he felt his lover shift. Once; twice; three times. Lucio moved around far too much for that to be the thing that went bump tonight.

And then he heard it.

The archer’s eyes snapped open and he rolled over, an arm already wrapping around Lucio’s waist to draw the man close.

“On,” he murmured. “Low light.”

His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim illumination, and he frowned. The headaches were back, it seemed, and fiercer than ever. Lucio was fighting to curl into himself, fingers digging into his scalp.

Then it came again, the struggle to hide agonized whimpers through bared teeth and near-labored breathing. Hanzo gently pried Lucio’s fingers from the tangle of locks, rubbing them as they loosened and thankful that they didn’t come away bloody this time.

“H-Han—.”

“Shh,” he whispered, threading his fingers through his lover’s. He slipped his other arm under Lucio’s neck and reached over to move errant locks out of the way. He laid a feather light kiss onto the copper augment—barely visible on skin of the same color—affixed to Lucio’s temple. It was hot, almost burning, to the touch.

Hanzo’s expression darkened. Tomorrow they would meet with Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad blog runner. But posting here to share with the community instead of just hogging it all on Tumblr.
> 
> Cross-posted on Pillowfort.


End file.
